A Cinderella Twist
by Maccbookworm
Summary: James - The Prankster King. Lily - Queen of Rules. They hate each other with an intensity that scares most, but what happens when a Masquerade Ball is announced and they just can't help it but fall in love with each other?
1. Chapter 1: Summer before 7th Year

**Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: I'm taking a break from my Gallagher Girls stories, and I'm working on my favourite couple (Lily and James) instead. Enjoy the story! Oh, and the 'Cinderella' twist comes in later. This chapter just sets the scene...  
**

Lily

"It's breakfast time, freak," snarled a thin, blond girl of about nineteen with bony angles and a face of a horse. I cracked one eye lid open, saw the retreating back of my dear, beloved sister, and sighed. Sometimes, I catch myself thinking about what my life would have been like if the acceptance letter to Hogwarts never arrived. If I did not have magic in my blood. For one, my own sister would not despise me and treat me as a 'freak'. Secondly, I would never have heard of the two words _James Potter_ (how I hated him!). Thirdly… my life would be normal. No magic, no spells and I would closer with my family.

Just then, my alarm rang for the third time. Groaning, I hit the off button instead of snooze this time and pulled my red auburn hair up into a messy ponytail. Not even bothering to comb my hair (it _is_ summer, after all) I pulled on a pair of faded jean shorts and a white polo. Brushing my teeth my taking a quick shower to wake myself up, I did a quick charm to dry my hair and put on some light make up. Nothing fancy, just some eyeliner and lip gloss. I don't need to add blush – the red-headed genes makes me blush often enough already.

It was a week from the start of school and today was the day that I hoped I would receive my letter. I need to see the school list before I go shopping at Diagon Alley with my best friends Emma and Alice tomorrow. Well, I was hoping for more than a letter. Ever since 5th year, I've been a Prefect, so this year I was hoping beyond hope for Head Girl.

Everyone had assured me I was bound to get the badge, but I can't stop but worry. What if _Narcissa Malfoy _got the badge? Or worse, one of the silly bimbos in Potter and Black's _fan club_. That would mean their silly group the Marauders would get away scot-free every time they were caught! Of course, Remus Lupin (the only Marauder I actually respected because he worked hard for his grades, just like everyone else) might be Head Boy since he was a Prefect too every since 5th year, and no doubt he'd let his friends off the hook easily. That was why they needed a Head Girl who didn't swoon over the arrogant brats every time they smiled.

I absolutely _detest_ Potter, and believe me when I say the feelings mutual. Potter is bad for my health – almost 50% of my time is spent worrying, obsessing over, and hating him and his ego-inflated head. Case in point: Potter is making me suffer a nervous breakdown over the Head Girl badge while _he_ is miles away probably enjoying some vacation in France or Italy with his rich family.

My musings were broken off by the screech of an owl and the tapping from my bedroom window. As I pulled on my socks in preparation for my morning run after breakfast, I froze when I saw what the owl was carrying: a manila enveloped with the Hogwarts crest emblazoned on it.

Minutes later, after much trembling, I shrieked in joy as a shiny badge slipped out of the envelope and dropped onto my waiting hand. On it read: Head Girl.

James

I bolted out my blankets, still half asleep, as my body reacted to the ice cold water that had been dumped onto me. A tall, black man was standing over my bed, grinning. How I hated him. "SIRIUS! GET YOUR BLOODY ARSE OVER HERE!" I yelled as I reached for my glasses and jabbed them over my eyes.

I had to call down to room service _again_ to tell them to change my sheets and blankets because they were wet. There was a pause on the other side of the phone, and a snobby French voice said, "Sir, do you perhaps need rubber sheets on top of your mattress. And, if you would kindly tell me your size, I could procure for you bed-wetting diapers if you wish," I dropped the phone, stunned. That little man at the front desk had just accused _me, James Potter, _of _wetting the bed_.

Sirius, who had been listening in on our conversation from the phone in the bathroom, began howling in laughter. "Yes, I do believe I know what to get you for Christmas now, Prongs!" he managed to gasp out before succumbing into another round of laughter. I frowned, reached for my wand, and hexed him into next year.

After Sirius managed to remember the counter spells to the hexes I had put on him and I had showered quickly and dressed for my morning run, we ran down to breakfast together where we met my parents.

Mom was sitting with Dad at one of elegant dining tables downstairs. Mom was buttering some toast and Dad was reading the morning newspaper. I sat down then while Sirius began to charm the waitress who had been working at the breakfast buffet table. Today was the last day of our vacation in Paris, and tomorrow Sirius and I would be going to Diagon Alley to buy supplies for our seventh and last year at Hogwarts.

That reminds me, the letter should have come by now. I hoped I was still Quiditch Captain and we needed the list to know what books to purchase. I also hoped that Remus would get Head Boy so we could keep on getting away with our pranks against the Slytherins. However, I do pity Remus – he would have to work and share a dorm/common room with the Green Eyed Monster. Just thinking of her name – _Lily Evans_ – gave me shudders.

She was at the top of our pranks lists because she was the tattle tale who continually docked points and assigned detentions to us. I don't believe I've ever heard the girl _laugh_ before. She has no sense of humour, is a teacher's pet, and for some reason she's got a grudge against me.

Just then, an owl flew up to me and dropped the letter it was carrying. It was thick, manila envelope with the Hogwarts crest on it. I opened curiously to find two badges drop into my hand. One was the familiar _Quiditch Captain_ badge. The other read _Head Boy_. I dropped it, wide eyed, and…

Lily

Mom and Dad had been so proud when they heard I made Head Girl. I could still hear Dad's voice in my head: _We knew you could do it, Lily! Congratulations, and know that we'll always love you_. I smiled, weighing the pouch of gold my parents had given me. There were a few extra Galleons in there too – a little gift from my parents as a congratulations present.

As Alice and I walked along the familiar cobble stoned streets of Diagon Alley, I looked down at my list to check off the items we needed. "We bought our robes already, and our books," I said out loud, checking the items off with my wand. "Potions supplies, check. Owl supplies, double check," agreed Alice.

"Wonder where Em is right now… I heard from last week that she would return from Spain in two days,"

"Ooh, let's get a little present for Em! You know, because it's our seventh year. And we'll never get a chance to buy her anything because we always shop together!"

"Splendid idea, Alice! Let's head over to that Quiditch shop over there. Personally I couldn't care less about it, but you know Em loves it. After all, she's on the team,"

"Just because you hate flying doesn't mean Quiditch is bad sport!"

"Alright, calm down Alice. Let's just go in and take a look around,"

I bent my head down to check our list again as Alice began talking a mile a minute about what Em would have liked. I just tagged along, nodding my head and pretending that I cared. I love my friend to bits but I can't help it if she talks too much!

Just then, I bumped into someone. My head smashed against their check as I struggled to regain my balance. "Oof, sorry abou…" I said as I jerked my head up. My eyes met a pair of hazel ones behind steel rimmed glasses. They reminded me of… "Potter," I hissed. "You should really be restrained sooner rather than later. Your two left feet cause just as much trouble as your mouth does," replied his annoyingly arrogant voice.

"So does your ego-inflated head and your long nose that shouldn't stick itself into other people's lives,"

"Tsk, tsk, Evans. Nasty temper you got there,"

"I'm actually quite surprised you didn't take my advice to go dig a hole and die!"

"Actually, I had all summer to think about that last bit of correspondence we had,"

"James Potter, thinking? Don't strain yourself, dear. Your brain can't take it,"

"Did you just call me 'dear'? Oy, Padfoot, where was that muggle thing you bought that records stuff? Evans, here, has taken a fancy to me. She called me 'dear'."

"As much I would _love_ to stand here and chat with you and Black, I have people to talk to and a life that I would prefer you to stay out of. Unlike you, most of us actually _have_ one!" I said sarcastically as I stomped out of there. Potter was going to get it someday. He always just had to rile up my nerves with that cocky grin of his. How I wished I could slap it off his face.

Just as I exited the shop leaving Alice in there to figure out what had happened between me and Potter, I heard the brat muttering to his sidekick, "Did Evans just tell me I didn't have a life?" _Caught on fast, didn't you, genius?_

**Don't worry, James' head deflates a little. But I need it for the humour!  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning of 7th Year

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: I am putting Operation: MIA on hold for this story! So sorry I didn't update yesterday, though. Anyways, Enjoy!  
**

James

After that less-than-fortunate encounter with _dear_ Evans (note the sarcasm there), Sirius berated me while I kept moaning about having to share a common room with the Green Eyed Monster. Not that Evans had actually _worn_ the badge at Diagon Alley, but you must've been really thick not to give it to her. Granted, the witch had brains. Small ones at that, but they still existed. Otherwise, how could she have caught the Infamous Marauders so many times last year?

"James, dear, good morning!" said my mother cheerily. It was the morning of September 1st, and I had just plopped down at the breakfast table for my last breakfast at home before Christmas Break. "Morning, Mum," I said as dug into my plate of sausages and scrambled eggs. "Where's Sirius this morning? Oh, sorry, Dad said to tell you he had to leave early for work but he _did_ tell me to give you this," Mum said mysteriously. "I packed the parcel for you already. Don't open it until you know what it is," she continued. "How I am I supposed to know what it is if I don't know what it is? Which is never going to change unless I look into the parcel? Oh, and Sirius is upstairs, sleeping,"

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out. Let's just say what's inside the parcel is a bit of… family history. Go upstairs and drag the boy down here, won't you? The food's getting cold,"

"Will do, Mum," I replied as I muttered, "She's off her rocker," before I left the dining room.

"I heard that!" she yelled at me as I darted up the stairs.

I covered my smirk as I saw Sirius snoring peacefully in his teddy bear pyjamas. The boy was an angel… that is, when he was either 1) unconscious or 2) fast asleep.

I muttered, _"Aguamenti"_ under my breath and doused him with ice cold water. "Wakey wakey, Padfoot! Oh, look who wet the bed!" I snickered as a sleepy Sirius swung his fist wildly at the general direction of my voice. "Stuff it," he muttered as he rubbed his bleary eyes.

"Why are we up at this ungodly hour? It's only," he paused to look at the clock, "10: 30!"

"Yes, it's 10:30 on _September 1st_," I said slowly.

"_Yes_, I _know_ its _September _bloody_ 1st_! September… _bloody hell_! We're going to be late, James!"

"Don't I know it… Mum asks if you've packed your stuff yet," "Yes, I have," "Darn it,"

A few minutes later, Mrs. Potter asks Sirius, "Where's James?" "Packing,"

Lily

"Wake up, freak! Its 10:30 already and Mom's going ballistic," I woke up to the grating sounds of my sister Petunia's fiery spit.

"It's _10:30_! Too early to wake up, Pet!" I groaned, pulling the pillow over my head.

"It's 10:30 on _September 1st_," said Pet, grinning. _September 1st_… what was so familiar about…

"_Bloody hell!_ Pet, tell Mom I'll miss breakfast. I'll eat something off the trolley. Now be a dear and _shoo!_"

Ten minutes later at 10:40 my Mom opened the door to find me with magically dried hair, magically applied make up, a pair of jean capris and a flowery shirt with a belt, a tiny denim jacket, and a pair of polka dot ballet flats on and trying to strap my watch on. She sighed as I levitated my trunk downstairs (I turned 17 a few months ago) and into the car's trunk as my Dad stepped on the gas to King's Cross.

I made it there just on time. As I tried to get past the gaggle of students blocking the door closest to the Head's Compartment, I had to yell, "_Head Girl coming through!_" just to get on the train. Thank God I shrunk my trunk to fit in my pocket, or else it would have been next to impossible to levitate my trunk past the crowd.

I sighed in relief as I flung the curtained door of the Head's Compartment open and plopped down on one of the two reclining armchairs. Getting my breath back, I scanned the contents of the compartment. There were two reclining armchairs, a very comfortable three person sofa, a mini bar stocked with food and treats that you usually found on the trolley (no alcohol, mind you), curtained windows and…

A tall seventeen year old who I assumed must be the Head Boy placing his trunk on one of the overhead metal shelves with his back turned to me. He had incredibly messy black hair which constantly reminded me of the Potter the git. No worries, though. If he had made it to this position, he _must_ have a brain! Right?

Just then, he turned around. When I finally got to see who he was, several things ran through my head. 1) His hair is kind of cute when it falls into his eyes 2) Those glasses don't dorky at all on him and 3) His eyes remind me of hot chocolate with whipped cream. But the most significant thought ran not through my mind but came out my mouth.

"POTTER!!! What the _hell_ are you doing in here! This is the _Head's Compartment_! I thought you read _English_!" I had half a mind to give him a lecture until he smirked and pointed at a badge that he had pinned up on his chest. A badge that was emblazoned with the words _Head Boy_.

I take back what I said. Head Boys don't necessarily have brains. Just because Dumbledore has finally gone off his rocker and appointed Potter doesn't mean that _Potter Has Brains._

James

The months went by quite quickly. The Marauders pranked everyone (as per usual). The Green Eyed Monster caught us and gave us a speech about responsibility (as per usual). We received detention and points were taken off Gryffindor, which we quickly earned back in class anyways (as per usual). Evans and I _barely_ managed not to jump off the Astronomy Tower (as per usual). You get the picture.

It was now mid – November, right after the annual Halloween Ball. The week leading up to the ball was when Evans and I had to speak the most to each other – in essence, that week was horrible. I found out something about her though.

The Top Ten Reasons I hated Lily Evans was because:

1) She disrupted all our pranks

2) She gave us detention and took points off of Gryffindor – her _own house_

3) Everyone likes her for some reason – they say it's because she's kind to them. I say it's because of blackmail.

4) She's beaten me in class for every single subject since first year except for Transfiguration

5) I have to withstand an hour with her every week because of Charms tutoring

6) I have to tutor _her_ in Transfiguration

7) She acts like she has a stick up her arse and her nose never leaves the ceiling

8) She thinks she's a little know-it-all

9) Scary thought that I found out while playing Truth or Dare: nearly every guy fifth year and above fancies her. _They fancy the Green Eyed Monster._ They must be out of their _bloody_ minds. Heck, even _Remus_ admits she's kind of cute!

10) She gets us back too with little pranks when we prank her. Tiny ones, ones that prick but never draw the attention of a teacher. And if it did, who would _ever_ think that Perfect Evans did it?

Well, the week wasn't horrible because I learned something about her. She really _is_ nice to everyone! While we were working in library, practically all the first years had come to her for help in their lessons at least once. She got asked on a date _twice_ at the _library_ working with_ me_ a week too. Evans didn't say yes though.

Of course, I got pestered by my own fan club too while working with her. The point is, though, that if I didn't like a girl who was becoming too… sticky… I would tell her point blank I didn't like her. But Evans lets the guys down gently, so the idiots are left hoping maybe she would say yes if they asked her again. Later, of course.

I used to think Evans was just fooling around with the boys who asked her out. Then one day when I was on my way to the library during that Week With Evans I nearly turned around a corner when I heard sobbing and the voice of two girls. I cast a charm that allowed me to spy around the corner and saw what was happening.

One of the girls who had pestered me for days on end that I had just told to leave me alone and go bother someone else quite bluntly yesterday (she was one of ex-dates, who I had to dump because really I had only gone out with her because she was decent looking and because of a dare) was crying around the corner. I didn't even her name! All I know is that she was in Hufflepuff and she was a sixth year.

A girl was comforting her (another sixth year Hufflepuff, I presume) and murmuring soft words to her. After listening in for five minutes, I figured out she was crying… because of me. Suddenly, a memory came back to me like whiplash:

_"Think you're funny, Evans? Teasing the poor blokes? Why don't you just say you don't like them and stop this game you're playing with their feelings!" I scowled. In my mind, she was a witch because of that. I wondered why they all still fancied her._

_"Unlike you, Potter, I don't date and dump a new bloke every week. It's not their fault they fancy me, but I don't fancy them. I know what a broken heart is like though, and I don't want them to have it. They're decent blokes; we could be friends. I just don't return their feelings. I don't view them like you do your fan girls, Potter. I treat them as human beings. _With respect.Not_ as something I can have whenever I want, and discard whenever I feel like it,"_

I had sneered then at what I thought were petty words. But now, thinking back on what she had said, they made sense.

It doesn't mean that I treat Evans as any more than my opponent and enemy, but I view her with more respect now. I still enjoy a joke or two, and this place needs a prank to liven it up. However, I've cross off number 3 on the list. I've seen she doesn't blackmail to like her. Everyone just does because she's… well… nice to them. She considers their feelings.

I know she has brains too. The girl single handedly ordered the food, did the decorations out of practically next to nothing, booked the weird sisters, and debated with me about the Masquerade Ball. Every Halloween, it's been tradition that had to wear masks for the ball. However, this year, Evans suggested we make a twist. For Halloween you can wear a costume with a mask, but it's not mandatory. However, for Christmas and the New Year Party, everyone had to alter their appearance so that no one would recognize each other.

It seems odd, doesn't it? I gave into her though, because her debating skills really are quite excellent. When she's not filling every other sentence with something like: 'You arrogant git!' 'Go deflate your head for a while' 'Dig a hole and die!' "Find some brains, because heaven knows you need some' her points are quick and witty.

So 1, 2, 3 and, _grudgingly_, 8 are off my list too.

**So, what do you think? I never ask for reviews, but please do this time! I need the encouragement to see whether or not this story is headed in the right direction! **


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating sooner! Anyways, here's the next chapter. It will show some interesting insights from Dumbledore too.**

**A little reminder: Jame's epiphany from last chapter about Lily not being as horrible as she was and starting to show some respect to her happened in Mid November. Therefore, _before_ Mid November, he was still at heads with her on practically everything.  
**

Lily

Here I was, minding my own business, when Potter had to come along and creep me out.

After Week With Potter before the Halloween Ball, I had begun to notice some changes about him. For example: he doesn't prank _as much_ now! I think it's because of the little talk Professor Dumbledore had with him at the end of October, but I'm surprised Potter is following through with orders.

I still remember the reason why Potter had to go see Dumbledore in the first place:

_"You're late again, Potter," I was waiting for Potter at the library during my free period on Wednesday afternoon. We had to go over the detentions given, points taken and given, and to discuss the Halloween Ball._

_"Quidditch practice," replied Potter with a smirk. I scowled, knowing Professor McGonagal would let him off this time. Everyone knows that McGonagal wants to win the Quidditch Cup as badly as Potter does. And that's saying something._

_"Why don't you try being more original and come up with a better excuse next time? Like: I was in the Owlery trying to order some brains, humility, and common sense!"_

_"I would, dear Evans, but the manager replied that since you had bought everything, they had nothing left,"_

_"I am not in as dire need of one as you are, Potter. And don't call me dear – direct that word next time to one of your fan club members. I'm pretty sure they would swoon better than I would,"_

_"Let's just get on with business, Evans. I would hate to deprive you of your precious time,"_

_"Watch your tongue, Potter. The day that I get anything through your thick head is the day when pig's fly!"_

_"Weird saying, Evans. When pigs fly…" replied Potter, the words trailing off. Then, before my very astonished eyes, he transfigured a piece of parchment into a pig. Muttering, "_Wingardium Leviosa_," he levitated the pig up into the air so that it gave off the illusion of a flying pig._

_"Put your cousin down, Potter, and let's get on to business,"_

_"Make me," he said, sticking his tongue out._

_By then, we hadn't realized that our voices were filling the entire library. By the time Potter had set the pig down onto the floor, Madam Pince had dragged him off to Dumbledore already._

It was now Mid November, and today at breakfast, Potter came along with his apes and accidentally poured pumpkin juice on me. Usually, he sat at the other end of the table, but this time their pitcher of pumpkin was empty and so they had summoned ours from our end. Being the no-brainers that they were, the pitcher spilled some pumpkin juice down my robes.

I had been ready to go hex Potter into oblivion when he apologized quite sincerely to me and had cleaned my robes with a simple _Scourgify_. I was stunned.

Everyone else in the Gryffindor table had already fled the vicinity or was crouching down underneath the table. A few braver ones had their wands ready for a _Protego_ already, and the teachers were watching us like a hawk.

The entire Hall was silent. You could have heard a pin drop. Just a moment before that word left Potter's mouth, I had been to carry out my threat and send him to the Hospital Wing. Now, though, I didn't think I could.

"What did you say?" I barely choked out. "Sorry," he replied, frowning.

"If this is a joke, Potter, it's not funny,"

"I say sorry all the time! What's wrong with this time?"

"No you don't," The last part of my sentence was left unsaid, but everyone heard it. _Not to me_.

"That's it, Black. Did you Imperius him or something? Did he fall down and suffer a concussion?"

Black was still standing there like an idiot with his mouth open and his eyes wide open. I sighed, said, "Put your eyes back in their sockets," and turned to Remus.

"What the _bloody_ hell is wrong with everyone? I SAID SORRY! ONE WORD!"

Everyone looked highly doubtful at Potter's proclamation. They were all thinking the same thing: When James Potter apologizes to Lily Evans, the world must be at an end.

Needless to say I was all for sending Potter to the Hospital Wing for a check up on his mind. Black and Remus were staring at their, shocked. Everyone else had broken up into whispers. Alice was pulling an irrational me down the corridors to our first period Charms lesson. All I could of was this: _If this is a bloody joke, Potter, you will end up in front of Pomfrey faster than you can say _sorry.

Dumbledore

This morning's display when Mr. Potter apologized to Ms Evans was exactly what I was looking for. If I am not mistaken, it appears that Mr. Potter has taken the little discussion I had with him to heart:

_"Come in," I said._

_Mr. Potter entered, followed by Madam Pince. "This boy has been creating havoc and practicing _spells _in the _library_. I found him levitating a pig when I was forced to bring him here. He is an utter disgrace, and his antics further my argument."_

_I cut off the dear woman before steam could start pouring out of her ears. "I will handle Mr. Potter now. Why don't you go back to the library and try to keep other's from following Mr. Potter's previous example?"_

_"Very well, Headmaster," said Madam Pince before she walked out the office and back to the library._

_"Am I right in believing this matter concerns Ms Evans too, Mr. Potter?"_

_"Well, sir, she _did _say – and I quote - The day that I get anything through your thick head is the day when pig's fly! So, I decided to prove to Evans that that day has come,"_

_I chuckled. Both were so blinded that they didn't realize they were perfect for each other. Oh well, they did manage to plan the Ball without any pranks, accidents, and Madam Pomfrey informing me of Mr. Potter's stay in the Hospital Wing. Now, to the task at hand._

_"Mr. Potter, I would strongly advise you _not_ to practice future transfiguration in the library. However, that was clever piece of wand work, if I do say so myself. Five points will be taken from Gryffindor, but I wouldn't like to harm your chances for the Quidditch Cup by assigning you detention,"_

_"Thank you, professor,"_

_"But…" and here he stopped, and turned around to face me again, "I would like you to learn how to work with Ms Evans. She is not as horrible as you make her out to be, and besides, you will have to work with each other for most of your lives,"_

_At this point, Mr. Potter turned a sickly shade of green and started mouthing words while his eyes widen._

_"After your Head Boy and Girl duties, you are looking for work as an auror, am I correct?" He nodded. "So is she. Therefore, learnt to enjoy the rest of your life,"_

I chuckled at that fond memory of Mr. Potter's deathly white face.

**This is it! Hope you enjoyed it, sorry it was a bit shorter than normal. The next chapter will show the planning of the Masquerade Ball and interesting new revelations from James.**


End file.
